


Well...That happened

by INeedALifeOtherThenFanFiction



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedALifeOtherThenFanFiction/pseuds/INeedALifeOtherThenFanFiction
Summary: While on a case reid gets a distress message from none otheer then...his mother. BUt when he gets to new york it's worse then he thought. With cronos on the verge of rising can the child of the prophercy save them all?Morgan is suspicious when reid leaves in the middle of a briefing only to be seen days later with cuts and scrapes.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, wanted to do something new for me anyway. Probably not going to be as good as the summary but we'll see. This is just the first chapter as a way to test the waters. Please review if you think i should continue.

**PROLOGUE.**

**Reid**

Reid was panicking. He needed to get to new York real smart, but the team was on a case and he didn’t know how to tell them what was happening without revealing his true title. But, innocent people were in danger and so were his friends. Well not necessarily his own friends, because they would be younger then him, but they were brothers in arms at the very least, even if they didn’t know each other yet. He caught Hotch’s eye, his unit chief giving him a knowing look and a small nod like he was telling Reid to go, but was Hotch…No he couldn’t be. Reid would’ve noticed something different. Wouldn’t he of? Then again, maybe not. That half of his life hadn’t popped up since he was 16. In fact now that he thought about it, it’d been oddly quiet from his old life. He’d have to talk to Hotch later about it, to confirm his suspicions or not. For now, he had to leave. His mother had sent out a distress signal that he couldn’t ignore. He ran to the roof, gave a whistle as high in pitch as he could manage and ran straight to the ledge and jumped.

**Hotch**

Hotch knew of the situation in new York. He wished he himself could be there to fight with his brothers and sisters in arms. But he was an older demigod and would easily stand out against the monsters. Plus he hadn’t swung a weapon in years, and although the instinct and training was still there, he would still be sloppy, slow and an easy target. He hated to admit it but Reid was the better option, he was closer to the kids’ age and would be a lot more discrete. Kronos would either be defeated or the world would fall into hellfire. He just hoped the new generation was well equipped and the one of the prophecy made the right decision. They still had Hope in Pandora’s “box”. He prayed the gods that they would live to see the next generation. He pulled his head back to the present just in time. The profile debrief coming back to him seen as Reid was now MIA on the case.

**Reid**

Smoke and metal was the first things to assault his nose when he got to the “dead zone”. He shivered at the name that his brain came up with for the sleeping portion of the city of Manhattan. He got his Pegasus to drop him at the command tent closes to him and he immediately sprang into action. Not soon after his arrival though he had weapons pointed at him by the other rallied demigods. Rightfully so he might add.

“Who are you and why are you here?” One kid, no older then maybe thirteen asked. By his blonde hair and blue eyes spencer guessed it was an Apollo camper.

“I-I’m Spen-spencer. I came to help. My uh mother told me what was happening, and I, and I couldn’t stand back and watch.” He cursed the fates that he was stuttering so much. What in the name of hades was wrong with him? He was a demigod for Zeus’ sake and he couldn’t face a younger one of his brethren without stuttering!!

“How do we know we can trust you? Hmm? How do we know Kronos didn’t send you to throw us off? As a spy?”

With that his resolve steeled. He said something that he should have thought through before the words came out. But as soon as the words left the kids mouth, he found his own words tumbling out on auto pilot. Not good.

“I, spencer Reid, son of Athena, swear on the river Styx that I am not here to cause you or your allies any harm and am solemnly here to help out my brethren.” And with that, the oath was sealed as thunder rolled over head, ear splittingly close, and Reid knew that this was an oath that would automatically land him in the fields of punishment soon after it, if ever, was broken.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know. This fic is just for fun for me. This is honestly probably trash but hey.

**Morgan**

Morgan was suspicious. He saw the look that Reid and hotch shared. He also saw the small nod hotch sent Reid’s way and the kids body demeanour as he sped walked away in the middle of the briefing.

“What was that about?” Morgan demanded after the briefing, confronting his boss.

“What was what about?”

“Reid leaving in the middle of the briefing.” The calm and unaffected voice of the other man was slightly pissing Morgan off, but he couldn’t let his temper loose.

“He had to go back to Vegas, his moms not doing well.”

Morgan didn’t buy that answer for a second but before he could question their leader further, hotch had already left the room, looking at his phone making it clear the discussion was over. For now anyway.

**New York**

The command tent was busy as hades. More of his siblings throwing out ideas with his own input mixed in, Apollo’s children making a makeshift med bay to treat those who managed to make their way back to command and setting out beds for those too exhausted to fight any more. He was looking at the makeshift map with battle arrangements, lost in thought when the shout of one of the kids shook him out of his reverie. The monsters were closing in on central command. They were going to be overwhelmed in a minute if they didn’t act fast. Acting on reflex and impulse rather than calculations, Reid grabbed a sword that belonged to one of the injured demigods. Taking the stance that was so familiar and at the same time so foreign he prepared to fight. He saw from the corner of his eye that the kids followed suit. With that a plan quickly formed in his head.

“Apollo campers, stay here and protect the injured, if you can use a bow provide long distance backup, don’t abandon the post unless absolutely necessary, everyone else split into smaller groups of about four. We can cover more ground and it will provide a chance to separate the horde. Cover each other’s back and look out for each other. If it gets too overwhelming fall back and regroup.”

With that Reid dashed out onto the battlefield into the mob of monsters.

**BAU headquarters, Virginia**

Hotch was getting worried. It had been three days since reid left with no contact at all. No update or anything. Although on the news, new York was back to its normal busy self and not the “dead zone” it was two days ago, it wasn’t like Reid not to update him on the situation. Just as hotch was about to assume the worse an unexpected, figure appeared in front of him.

“Lady Hestia, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Hotch asked bowing his head respectfully. Hestia was one of the only Olympians he could tolerate. His own mother notwithstanding.

“No need for formalities, Aaron. I have come to deliver some news. I could sense your worry for Spencer, and I thought I would let you know that he is fine. He is currently recouping and Camp Half blood. He should be back tomorrow. Athena is very proud of him. And Themis is very proud of her son as well. Now, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I best be getting back for the reward ceremony before Zeus notices I have left. Until next time Aaron.”

With that Aaron turned away before hestia’s true form could manifest. His mind now at peace knowing spencer was alright, Hotch sat down at his desk, fully intending to do paperwork.


End file.
